The present invention relates to a folding.
A folding reflector similar to the kind discussed herein is known, for example, from DE 20 2004 001 528 U1. The reflector can be opened like an umbrella and has ribs articulated in a circle on a bearing body, by means of which ribs a reflecting canopy is arranged to be opened. The reflector serves in particular for the reflection of electromagnetic waves and especially light waves and/or sound waves. Such reflectors are used, for example, in photography for lighting purposes. For mobile use, the umbrella-like structure having ribs enables the reflector to be collapsed for the purpose of transport and opened at the site of use. Opening the umbrellas is frequently laborious and requires the application of a not inconsiderable amount of force, which is a disadvantage particularly in the case of relatively large umbrellas.